


Father may be a Turk but I'm a SOLDIER

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Genesis is the son of Veld and Ifalna (Aerith's mother). Following the story of Genesis finding out and then those closest to him finding out also and dealing with the repercussions of that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis' reaction to finding out

For a long time Genesis had a nagging suspicion that Mayor Rhapsodos of Banora was not his actual father. It had mostly been an impulsive decision to get his blood tested by someone who would actually give him the answers he was looking for, but looking at the paper in his hands he was almost glad he had done so. Oh, if his friends found out the results Sephiroth would tease him to no end, especially after he spent the last month teasing his friend about his Turk like reflexes and that he probably was the son of one. It would figure that the actual son of a Turk was Genesis himself.

Looking at the paper Genesis decided that it probably wouldn't be an issue if it had been any Turk aside from the one it was. After all if it was a lower ranking Turk than it could easily have been the result of a mission, and that would be that. He would still be able to look the person in the eyes and life could go as usual. As things stood however he would have a very difficult time looking the Director of the Turks in the eyes, and the next meeting they were going to be at would probably be very uncomfortable for both of them.

Footsteps coming down the hall startled him out of his musings, and the Commander of SOLDIER folded the paper and shoved it into the inner pocket of his coat. As he recognized the rhythm of the steps he debated pulling out the paper and handing it to the person. No. He might tell the Director about it, but not his friends… not yet. Besides knowing his luck by the time he felt he could tell others about it, it would be too late for it to matter.

"Genesis! Did you forget about the debriefing? Lazard has been trying to contact you, but you haven't answered your PHS."

Genesis grinned at his friend, shrugging gracefully and glided over to him. No, it didn't really matter who his parents were, not as long as he had friends like Angeal and Sephiroth. " _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it thus, and take it the sky._ The medics here wanted to see me about the blood work I asked them to do while we were away. It wasn't anything that I didn't already suspect, and obviously nothing that Hollander doesn't already know."

"All right, if you're sure everything is all right. I take it you would like me to keep from mentioning this?"

"I'm sure, and yes I would appreciate that if you would be kind enough." Genesis nodded. Then sweeping his arm back in the direction that Angeal had come from he gave his friend a playful smile. "We should probably go. After all we both know how our esteemed General gets when he misses one of his naps because a debriefing took too long."

With a laugh Angeal slung his arm across Genesis' shoulders and headed for the elevator. As they wandered down the hallway neither of them paid much attention to the Turk headed in the direction that Genesis had just been. If Genesis had noticed him then maybe he would have expected to find the gift his father sent him waiting on his desk the next morning. As it was when he opened his office door to find a sleek silver case with a gun, some ammo, and a couple of rare materia that he'd been trying to get his hands on, there on top of his desk he was surprised. Of course there was no note but he knew where it had come from, and he heard the implied message loud and clear, _'Keep yourself safe, but if you're in trouble I'll help'_.


	2. Veld's Reaction

“Sir you might want to come down here.”

“Tseng, I’m sure that anything that Medical wants me to know you are able to hear.”

“Yes sir, I know that. The personnel here though want to speak with you directly. It seems that one of the SOLDIER Firsts had a blood test done and the dna match-ups were unexpected. They want to talk to you about it, and have been refusing to tell me what exactly is going on.”

That made him pause. Which one of them was it? Hollander and Hojo went out of their way to prevent nearly everyone from even coming near Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis, but there was no one else that was a first that Veld thought it could be that would request that type of testing be done. Decision made he would go if only to find out which one it was, and possibly find out the relation.

“I’ll be there in ten.” Veld stated hanging up. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the screen in front of him it had been a couple of minutes since everything started to blur together on him. Maybe the break from his work would help him focus better; besides the medical team that had asked for him knew that he didn't like wasting his time. With that in mind he grabbed his coat and headed down to the medical room where his second was. The doctors looked relieved to see him which told him that even once he said he would be down his second still tried to get the information out of them. Smirking a little bit at that Veld indicated for Tseng to stand by the door.

"All right, I'm here. Now tell me what is so important that you felt that I should be told directly."

"Well sir… Commander Rhapsodos asked us to test his blood to see if we could find any matches. He seemed to expect that Mayor Terrance Rhapsodos isn't his father. It turned out that he was correct." The medic seemed a little nervous about what he was about to say next but pressed on. "It turns out, sir, that you are in fact Commander Rhapsodos' biological father."

Veld stared at the technician startled. When he came down here he almost expected it to be a case of him needing to take someone out for being a possible hazard to one of the SOLDIER Firsts. This was something unexpected, and he nearly doubted the legitimacy of it until he remembered the one night he had with the first woman he had loved. Nodding slowly he leaned against the counter. "Who else have you told about this?"

"The only people who know are those in this room and Commander Rhapsodos himself."

"Good. Keep it that way." Veld pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and pulled one out. Looking at it he debated what to do with the new information. In the end he decided to trust Rhapsodos to be intelligent about it and he lit the cigarette. "If possible destroy all evidence that you have about it. I know that Hojo would have a great interest in the Commander, not to mention how many of both mine and his enemies would use whichever of us they can get to against the other."

"The only copy of the information other than this one left is with the Commander. The Commander demanded that we do so already."

The order was unexpected, but useful. In fact that told Veld that Rhapsodos… no he should call him Genesis if only in his head, it told him that Genesis understood the risks that this information had and was cautious enough to act to prevent it. Smirking he knew a way to thank the Commander and to get across to him that he was a part of the Turks extended family now.

Heading out of the medical room he glanced at Tseng. "I have a job I'd like you to do."

"Yes sir. Would it be safe to assume it has to do with what I just heard?"

"It would. I'd like you to procure a Quicksilver for Rhapsodos, the ammo and case. I'd also like you to see about prying some of that rare materia that the science department is pretending it doesn't have from them. A couple of pieces should do."

"You're giving them to him?"

"He's family now, and Turks look after their own even when they don't know it." Veld stated firmly. Tseng stared at him for a moment then bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Besides it might be helpful if he knows we're in the know too."

The two of them parted ways, Veld back to his office and Tseng off to requisition the equipment that he'd been sent to retrieve. The next day Veld found a nearly mastered natural Fire materia on his desk with a mug of Banora White Brandy and smirked pleased to know his message was understood. Of course he found the cheek behind the returned message just as amusing as he did the next meeting with the SOLDIER Firsts mostly because Genesis wasn't able to look him in the eyes for at least a month following that meeting.


	3. Discussion on the Elevator

As the elevator lurched to a stop both Veld and Genesis glared at the electric panel as though it was at fault for the elevator getting stuck. Really they could do nothing about it but wait for some technician to figure out how to fix it and get them going again.

Well that's not entirely true, both of them had ways out of it, but neither of them were going to use them unless they had to. So that meant that their best source of entertainment would be talking to each other. As though in defiance of that Genesis pulled a book out of his pocket and flipping it open he started to read it.

"So wanna tell me why you can't look me in the eye anymore?"

Genesis cursed under his breath, it was just his luck that he would get stuck on the elevator with the Turks Director. Still he wasn't about to simply give him the information he asked for. Humming slightly he glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze to the pages of his book.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

Veld gave a soft snort at his reply, coaxing a faint smirk to Genesis' lips. Genesis flipped the page not at all concerned with where he was in the book; he had long since memorized every single word in the story and often recited them to irritate those around him.

"Since we found out the results of your little blood test you haven't been able to look me in the eye. Before that you were one of the only non-Turk that was able to manage that. I'm merely wondering why and how I can get you to go back to your normal behavior before you tip off someone else."

Shutting his book with a snap Genesis gave Veld his best glare. Veld seemed amused by his reaction and leaned against the elevator wall a cigarette dangling from his fingers. The Turk tilted his head clearly waiting for an answer, and Genesis suddenly realized that even now he wasn't looking him in the eyes like he used to. Looking out the glass wall opposite the door, he lightly ran his fingers over the cream cover of his book thinking about why it was.

"I'm not sure why." Actually if he was being honest with himself Genesis had a few ideas of why he couldn't look Veld in the eyes anymore. The biggest reason was that this man was his father, and since Veld was a Turk he had full access to any of the files of Genesis' actions he wanted to look at. It was a strange feeling especially when Genesis combined it with anticipation that Veld would be disappointed in him.

Something about the way he didn't continue must have given Veld an idea as to his thinking because the Turk's next words and the pride behind them astonished him. "If you're worried about you track record I really couldn't care less. I know that most times there are plenty of off the books reasons for most actions, and it isn't hard for anyone to see the loyalty that the top three SOLDIER Firsts share with each other and their men."

Genesis looked at Veld wide-eyed, and got a smirk in return. It took him a couple of minutes to register the pride in his father's eyes was directed at him. Slowly he smiled and nodded; there really weren't any words that he could think of to express his gratitude for the acceptance so he fell back on his default, quoting LOVELESS. " _There is no hate, only joy; for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds._ "

Again Veld snorted though the smirk stayed. "If you want to say 'thank you' you should just do so. Not everyone is able to translate from poetry."

"Well then I suppose I should loan you a copy of LOVELESS so that you will be able to in the future." Genesis replied smirking at him as well, making him laugh.

"Point taken," Veld bowed his head slightly in acceptance. "How your friends ever put up with that I don't know."

"It's fairly simple actually; we all have some sort of issue that the others have to put up with regularly. My tendency of quoting LOVELESS is simply better known than Angeal's speeches about honor and dreams or Sephiroth's difficulty understanding certain things that we automatically know." Genesis replied shrugging, his eyes turned hard and cold as he looked at his father. "If you even think about using any of that information against either of them then I don't care if you are my father or not I will end you and everyone that helped you."

Veld blinked a little surprised by the change, but his eyes showed that he respected Genesis' loyalty even more now. "Well since you are family now, and you no doubt would say you consider them family then I suppose that they are now too. You'll probably find the Turks moto accurate, and likely will find yourself using it at times now. **Turks look after their own**. That means that the Turks and their families all look out for each other. You're part of that now the gun I gave you should have said that much to you."

"It did, but if I have learned anything here at Shinra it's that you cannot simply accept things as they appear on the surface."

"Maybe so, but I won't be anything less than honest with you unless I have a damn good reason not to be. All I ask for is that you give me the same in return." Veld held out his hand for Genesis to take.

" _Turks look after their own_ … all right. I can give you my word on that." Taking Veld's hand Genesis nodded. He could easily give that he just hoped that Veld would keep his end of the agreement; it got tiring having people say one thing then doing another.

"So I don't suppose you would like to meet your half-sister?"

"You have a daughter?" The question was out of his mouth before Genesis could stop it.

"I was referring to your mother's daughter. My daughter is dead." Veld replied flatly.

Bowing his head Genesis murmured a soft apology which got waved away. The thought of meeting someone else he was actually related to appealed to him. "If you think she wouldn't mind I'd love to."

"I'll arrange it then. You may have to leave your sword and materia with me, but it should be easily done". Genesis didn't say anything, but nodded at Veld with a slight smile as the elevator jerked a little. It seemed that their conversation would have to continue elsewhere, but for now both of them were pleased with how it went after all the major issue between them had been dealt with everything else could come later.


	4. Genesis meets Aerith

Veld was smirking a little. This was probably not unexpected since he had managed to convince Genesis to change into his civilian clothes, and to leave Rapier behind in exchange for the Quicksilver that he'd been given. Still Genesis didn't feel like being that charitable. In reply to the smirk he slouched in his seat glaring at Veld sullenly behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Stop glaring at me. You agreed that you don't want to scare her, and who knows what she would think of you turning up with that sword of yours."

The worst part, Genesis decided, was that he was right. Someone showing up in a red long coat with a red sword would be a little intimidating even if you were expecting it. At least if this meeting went well he would be allowed to bring his sword with him next time. Having a gun was well and good, but he felt vulnerable without his blade. Not even the soft shimmer of the materia slotted in his gun and bangle helped ease the tension not having his sword caused; though the gentle presence of each piece of materia in the back of his mind did keep him from being as jumpy and tense as he would have been if he'd been forced to leave them behind too.

As though it wanted to make sure he felt miserable the train's brakes activated, and the shrill shriek of metal clamping onto metal made him wince. Veld set a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he leaned forward fighting the urge to clamp his hands over his ears. Usually the heightened senses were nice to have, but at times like this they were just a pain… literally. As the shrieking stopped he straitened and nodded at his father in gratitude. Veld shrugged before leading him off the train. The walk from there to the church that he was supposed to meet his sister in was a fairly quick one thanks to Veld having traveled it several times in the past.

They stopped outside the doors and Veld turned to look at him. "Look I know you can keep your temper so do us both a favor and do so. I will end up in a lot of trouble if she is noticed, and you will probably end up under Hojo's eyes instead of Hollander's."

Taking the warning for what it was Genesis nodded. It really would be best if he did as asked, not that he had any intention of scaring off these people who really were his family. Stepping around the Turk he entered the church. His eyes settled on the flowers the bright yellow and white standing out in the dim lighting inside the building. It took him a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the light, but when they did he noticed a girl in a white and blue dress crouching among the flowers.

Slowly, wanting to observe her, Genesis stepped closer. As he got halfway between the door and her she looked up, her green eyes focused on him curiously for a moment before a warm smile spread across her face. Before he could stop himself Genesis smiled back at her. She stood up and walked closer to him holding out her hand. "Hello, I'm Aerith."

"Genesis, it is nice to meet you Aerith." Genesis replied shaking her hand gently. She giggled stepping back, causing him to frown a little. "What?"

"It's nothing~" Aerith replied cheerfully.

Genesis tilted his head regarding her in amusement. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess… Very well if you're sure it is nothing I suppose I'll have to take your word for it."

"That was pretty. Where is it from?" Aerith asked curiously.

"It's from LOVELESS." Genesis gave her a bewildered look. "You've never read it?"

"No, I haven't." She shook her head giving him a sheepish smile.

"Hmmm, I see. Well it's my favorite story… maybe next time I visit you I can bring you a copy to read." He offered hesitantly, not sure that she would even want to read it even though she indicated she though his quote was pretty.

A bright smile spread across her face as Aerith nodded clapping her hands together. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Then that's what I'll do." Genesis stated calmly.

Aerith grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the edge of the wood above the flowers. "How would you like a flower?"

Looking at them Genesis was surprised by how healthy they looked. The only other plants in Midgar that he'd seen that looked even close to this healthy were the ones Angeal took care of. He nodded slowly. "I think I would."

Giving him that bright smile again she carefully picked one of the flowers for him and held it out for him to look at. He reached out to take it, but she pulled it back out of his reach before he could. Giving him a playful smile she held it up again. "I'll only give it to you if you promise that you'll take care of it and that you'll come visit me again soon."

Genesis frowned a little; he wanted to promise her that he would visit soon, but the chances of that actually happening… Looking at the way she seemed to be losing hope of him promising that he nodded. "I promise that I will give it my best try, and that if I can't I'll ask my best friend to visit instead will that work?"

Perking up she nodded handing him the flower. "That will work."

Laughing gently at her reaction he stepped down into the flowerbed, tucking the flower through one of the buttonholes in his shirt. "Since I still have some time, maybe I can help you tend to the flowers?"

"They really seem to like that idea." Aerith agreed bending down. The rest of the afternoon the two of them chatted while tending the flowers. Genesis had to admit that when it was time for him to leave he was sad to do so which fortunately Veld didn't comment on as they made their way back to the ShinRa building.

"You know I think I may have time to show you how to get back there later this week… maybe on Friday if you don't have a mission."

Genesis gave him a startled look before nodding. "I'll ask Seph if I can have Friday afternoon off. I don't think he'll have a problem, and if he does… well I guess I'll figure something out…"

Veld nodded lighting up another cigarette. Genesis glanced at him from the corner of his eye as they walked into the building.

"Thanks dad." Genesis said softly heading for the elevator.

Veld stopped in the middle of the lobby staring at his back as he got on the elevator. Just before the doors closed Genesis heard him reply. "You're welcome… son."


	5. Angeal finds out

Walking into his apartment after yet another visit with his sister Genesis found Angeal sitting in his couch. Smiling brightly at his friend he hung up his light jacket. "Angeal, I thought you were still out in Junon area for a couple more days."

Angeal smiled at though it lacked some of its usual warmth. "I was supposed to be, but things wrapped up early and I was able to make it back today instead."

"That's great! Maybe we can grab Sephiroth and go grab a bite to eat."

"That's one idea… first though I would like you to explain this." Angeal held up a piece of paper.

Genesis frowned at it for a moment confused then he saw that his usual red coat was draped across the back of the couch Angeal was sitting on in such a way the paper could have fallen out of his pocket. Paling a little he took the paper from Angeal hoping that it was something else on it. Seeing what he expected Genesis sank into the chair opposite from Angeal bowing his head a little.

"You know I've always suspected that Mayor Rhapsodos and his wife aren't my true parents. Well I finally did something about it to find out if I was right… I was." He held up the paper. "This was the result of the test."

"Genesis you should have told us."

"What would you have done? Huh Angeal? I don't see what difference it makes aside from the Turks being a little more willing to give us some room."

"Genesis," Angeal sighed shaking his head. "We're friends all three of us. This may change nothing, but I'd like to have been told sooner."

"Why? You just said it doesn't change anything." Genesis replied hotly.

"Because it means you trust me!" Angeal snapped. Genesis gave him a startled look. It had been several months since Angeal had last snapped at anyone, and he found himself fidgeting looking at his hands guiltily. "Who else knows?"

"The lab tech that ran the test, Veld, and Aerith…" Genesis mumbled not quite able to look at Angeal.

"You told your father, and whoever this Aerith is but not me?"

"No! Veld found out from the lab tech, and he told Aerith because he arranged for me to meet her. She's my sister!" Genesis replied indignantly. "I haven't told anyone. In fact you're the first person I've talked to about… any of it really."

The words seemed to cool Angeal's temper, and the man sighed softly moving over to Genesis. Genesis looked up at him miserably. Sighing softly Angeal ran a hand through Genesis' hair affectionately.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with you."

"I probably deserved it." Genesis mumbled lowly leaning into Angeal's hand.

Sighing softly Angeal shook his head. "No Gen, you didn't deserve it. I probably should have waited for you to tell me. It's just the paper was on the couch and I let my curiosity get the better of me."

"It's fine… I'm not sure that I would have told you about it if you hadn't." Genesis shrugged looking away.

Angeal rolled his eyes and swatted the back of Genesis' head. "Stop moping. I found out, and you got to talk about it with one of your actual friends. Now all we need to do is tell Sephiroth."

"You don't think he's going to overreact do you?" Genesis asked wide-eyed. If Sephiroth overreacted he was defecting. Wutai could probably use someone with his skills as a mage right?

"Probably not, and even if he does I'll be there to help explain things so you don't have to worry."

Genesis smiled relaxing again. "Well now that we have established you aren't mad at me can we go get Seph and eat? I've been down in the Slums since ten this morning and I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"That sounds pretty good to me." Angeal agreed pulling Genesis to his feet.

"Wonderful~" Genesis shoved the paper with the results of the dna match-up in his pocket and slung his arm around Angeal. "Let's just go grab our esteemed colleague and be off then!"


	6. In Which Sephiroth is Told

As soon as his door opened Sephiroth was suspicious of what was going on. For one it clearly looked like both Genesis and Angeal had an argument going by the worn out and upset look on the redhead’s face and the way Angeal looked subtly exhausted. It was tempting to just invite the two in and demand his answers from them because both of his friends were upset by something and he wanted to know what and how it would affect them. Instead he simply smiled and stepped aside allowing the two of them entry to his apartment.

Genesis grinned shaking his head. “Nope, you are coming with us to dinner. We are going to that new Gongagan food place that opened up near LOVELESS Avenue.”

“It’s been a crazy day, and this idiot hasn’t eaten since breakfast.” Angeal commented slinging his arm around Genesis’ shoulders dragging the redhead closer to him. Genesis squawked at him and tried to squirm free.

Sephiroth relaxed seeing that whatever had happened hadn’t impacted their friendship too deeply. Though he did arch an eyebrow at the place Genesis chose for them to eat. Last he’d known Genesis considered Gongagan cuisine to be an abomination especially what they did to apples. Getting nothing more than a cheery smile and an impatient wave he nodded. Grabbing a hat to tuck his hair under and swapping out his coat for a dark green shirt Sephiroth rejoined his friends.

“All right so what happened that is bad enough Genesis will suffer through Gongagan cuisine?”

Genesis made an offended noise and glared at him. Angeal on the other hand shook with silent laughter knowing that Sephiroth was doing that for fun and to get back at Genesis for quoting the entirety of LOVELESS at him a week ago.

“Seph…” Genesis whined causing Angeal to laugh outright. The two of them shared a triumphant grin for making Angeal laugh. “Can I explain later?”

“Later?” Sephiroth worried for a moment wondering just how bad whatever it was that his friends were keeping to themselves was.

“Yeah… it has to do with the Turkies.” Genesis’ use of their nickname for the Turks helped ease some of his worry though depending on what it was he might have to get Lazard involved to smooth things over.

Sephiroth said nothing while they walked to the restaurant. Once they had been seated and ordered he gave both his friends an inquisitive look.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s more surprising than bad. I overreacted because Genesis knew it for months but hadn’t told either of us.”

“You overreacted?” Sephiroth gave Angeal an incredulous look. He didn’t think there was anything that would rate an overreaction from the calm man. Angeal looked at the table sheepishly. Well this explained why they both looked like they’d fought recently when they came to invite him to dinner.

“I’ll tell you what is going on, but after we eat. That way if you need time to think you will have at least eaten.” Genesis stated forestalling his demand to find out what had gotten Angeal so upset. Sephiroth thought for a moment before nodding. It was a reasonable request, especially since he’d already seen Angeal react badly to whatever it was.

Once their food came the three of them relaxed talking about the new recruits, complete with Genesis complaining about them all looking like the last batch of recruits and that they needed to institute classes for those with a smaller build and stronger materia control. They also spoke of how Lazard truly didn’t deserve Hedigar’s needling and how they wondered if Hojo had threatened the Military commander to leave him alone.

At last they finished their meal and Genesis pulled a single sheet of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table. Sephiroth reached for it, but Genesis didn’t let go instead he looked him in the eyes and said very calmly and quietly, “This information is very sensitive. Right now I am operating under the assumption that only five people know, and I am trusting you with this. Angeal found out because of this paper and even if you do not take it well I want it to stay between the three of us and the others that are in the know.”

“Understood.”

Genesis nodded letting Sephiroth take the paper. Unfolding it Sephiroth quickly read the results on the paper one eyebrow rising in disbelief. He knew that Genesis was serious though and that mean this was true. Thinking of the other person he knew from the paper he felt surprised that he hadn’t noticed it sooner. Folding it he slid it back across to Genesis.

“Thank you for trusting me with it.” His words relieved his friends, evidenced by them both relaxing in their chairs.

“I probably should have done so sooner.” Genesis admitted sheepishly.

“Well you can make it up to us by buying desert. I heard the ice cream place just down the street has a new flavor that has three kinds of chocolate mixed together.” Angeal replied a teasing smile curving his lips.

“Oh all right. I’ll buy desert. Two scoops maximum though. I don’t want to find out what Lazard would do if we made Sephiroth go to tomorrow’s meeting after having a sugar rush tonight.”

“Deal.” Sephiroth and Angeal replied in synchrony. Genesis laughed and got up going to pay for their dinner. Sephiroth shared a smile with his friend both nodding their unspoken agreement that they would help Genesis and his father keep this information secret. It was the least they could do for their friend after all.


	7. Talking to the Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazard finds out at last.

Walking into Lazard’s office Genesis immediately wanted to turn around and walk right back out of it. The Director was staring at the screen across form him with his hands folded under his chin like he always seemed to do when one of their antics was annoying him and since all three of them had been called into the office Genesis was fairly certain that he knew what this whole thing would be about. Angeal having caught onto the same thing as he had gently bumped his shoulder before walking to his usual spot in the room for such meetings, and Sephiroth followed Angeal’s example.

Deciding to get it over with Genesis made his way to his usual spot as well and then looked at Lazard dipping his head in a silent greeting. “You called for us Director.”

“Yes, I was hoping that the three of you would enlighten me on what is going on.” Lazard lowered his hands and rested them on the table.

“Going on sir?” Angeal asked not wanting to cast the blame for anything.

“Three of my best men have suddenly started working with the Turks in a rather peaceful and seamless manner, further one of them keeps disappearing at least once a week and none of them have bothered to come to explain what exactly is going on. Now while I am fully willing to say what happens during your down time is your business I would dearly love to know what exactly has been going on to change things.” There was an edge of frustration in Lazard’s voice clear to the three of them thanks to their close relationship with him and that only brought about a surge of guilt from Genesis.

Stepping forwards Genesis replied, “It is entirely my doing sir. I had a test run by the medics who usually take care of the Turks and the results concerned both myself and the Turks’ Director.”

“Explain if you would.”

“It is no secret that I doubted my relationship with the Mayor of Banora but that Professor Hollander refused to look into things any further.  I requested a blood test be run and it turned out that Director Veld is in fact my father. I kept the information to myself not believing that there would be much difference in anything, and clearly I was wrong.”

Lazard sighed and leaned back in his chair, his expression relaxing a little. “I take it that Veld has the same information.”

“Yes sir.” Genesis nodded, feeling relieved that things had been working out well so far.

“Then I won’t aggravate the situation any further. Thank you for being forthright with me Commander.”

“One more thing, sir.” Genesis said then paused. “I have a half-sister that the Turks are trying to keep safe.”

“Say no more.” Lazard said with a slight smile. “I will ask no more, save that in the future if you discover any lost family members for any of the three of you I be informed a bit sooner than I was this time.”

“Yes, sir. We’ll try to keep that in mind.” Sephiroth said seeing that Genesis wasn’t quite able to manage to reply to the Director’s comment. Angeal grinned broadly and set his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Director, I believe there is a Banoran restaurant that opened recently. Perhaps we could continue to discuss this matter over a meal.”

Lazard looked at the stack of papers on the corner of his desk then at them and nodded standing. “Yes, General, I do believe that a change of scenery would be beneficial. Thank you for the suggestion.”

“Of course, Director.” Sephiroth smiled and lead the way out of the office. Lazard grabbed his coat and put it on following him with Genesis and Angeal following him out. Dinner was far less talking about work as it was the four of them chatting and relaxing, and if they noticed a Turk following them well they weren’t going to complain.


	8. Do you hear Her?

“Do you hear her?” Aerith asked one time while they were tending the flowers. Genesis paused and looked at her confused.

“Hear who?”

“Her, you know. The Planet, Gaia. Do you hear her?”

Genesis sighed and thought back. There had been a few times he could have sworn that he’d hear a woman, and there had been times he’d thought he’d heard the voices of countless people that seemed to be almost female yet was ultimately formless and all present. Neither voice ever stayed for long though, just whispering a few words before vanishing again.

“I don’t know. I might have… there have been time-“ Someone clearing their throat caused them both to look up. They smiled a little seeing that it was just Veld who stood there at the edge of the wooden flooring.

“Genesis, I’m sorry to drag you away now but Lazard wants to see you.” Veld told him looking only slightly apologetic and yet also slightly relieved.

Sighing Genesis stood up and brushed some dirt off his pants. Giving Aerith a cheery smile and wave he hopped up from the flowerbed. “Even if the morrow is barren of promises; Nothing shall forestall my return. See you later little sister.”

Aerith smiled sadly as she waved at him. “See you later Gen.”

Genesis made his way back to the Plate deep in thought and at last figured that he didn’t hear the Planet or if he did not the way she did. Since it was a skill their mother had perhaps it came from her and it had skipped him entirely. Yet something about that logic seemed wrong to him and he tried to think through it again.

It wasn’t until he was walking through the halls of Shin-Ra HQ that he figured out why he might not hear the Planet like his sister did. It may have been because of the experiments that Hollander ran on him. Oh he had long figured out that all the tests and such he and Angeal were subjected to were hardly normal, more normal than Sephiroth’s tests but still not normal, and so something there was probably why he couldn’t hear the Planet like she could. Maybe it had to do with one of the ‘unknown’ factors of the blood test.

Genesis blinked in surprise as he looked up to find himself standing outside of Lazard’s office. Knocking he waited for Lazard to invite him in.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Genesis asked stepping into the office.

“Ah Genesis, I see that Veld found you.” Lazard smiled a little seeing him, softening the words to something friendlier.

“Yes sir. I was down in the slums.” Genesis replied stepping further in and waiting behind one of the chairs.

“I see.” He gestured for Genesis to sit down. “I wanted to speak with you about the next deployment that is coming up. I’m calling back the First, Francis Dubois, that’s currently out in Wutai and the plan is to send you there as his replacement.”

“I would be honored to replace Lieutenant Dubois in the field.” Genesis promptly replied.

Lazard smiled and entered a couple of things into the computer before looking at him again. “Good. Remember to get your checkup with Professor Hollander and have everything ready to go. You’re being shipped out in a week.”

“Yes sir.” Genesis said standing giving a quick salute. He paused for a moment before tentatively asking, “Sir, would it be possible for me to go inform my sister that I’m being sent out?”

“If you’re asking about regulations there’s nothing against it as long as the location you are being sent to isn’t mentioned. If you’re asking if I will allow you to I have to ask what sort of person you think I am Genesis. Of course you may go, just remember regulations and be back for that checkup.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

“If that’s all I would suggest you get out of my office now Commander.” Lazard told him, a slight note of teasing in his voice so that if there was something else Genesis wanted to ask about he could without worry.

Instead Genesis nodded and walked out of the office without his typical LOVELESS quote of farewell. Outside the office his thoughts quickly turned back to why he didn’t hear the voice his sister did or if he heard it and it was one of the two he sometimes heard why he didn’t hear it more often.

The thoughts consumed him the entire way back to Aerith’s church though he took the longer more confusing route to get there. As he entered he saw that she was kneeling among the flowers once more, causing him to smile.

“I thought about your question.” Genesis commented grinning as she jumped in surprise. She glared at him a bit but couldn’t quite manage to keep from smiling. He sat at the edge of the flowerbed and watched her for a moment. “I think I may have heard her, but she isn’t the only one I’ve heard and never for very long.”

“What do you mean?” Aerith asked sitting next to him.

Genesis shook his head. “Just that. Sometimes I hear whispers there are two different beings I hear though. One sounds completely female and the other is just… everyone, it’s like being in a room full of people all of whom are talking most are female but it’s so quietly that I can’t always tell what’s being said.”

Aerith sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “That doesn’t make sense. You either should hear her or you shouldn’t.”

“Well if it helps any I kept thinking I was crazy hearing voices at all.” Genesis commented dryly causing Aerith to laugh. “Which reminds me, I am going to be leaving for a while sometime this week. Once I get back I will come visit you and we can talk more, if you find some answers then I’d like to hear them but if not we can look together okay?”

Aerith nodded smiling once more. “Okay.”


	9. Wait, You Have a What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events regarding the wing appearing in this chapter are covered more directly in Genesis' chapter of Bloodstained Feathers.

The mere thought of his latest mission filled Genesis with dread. What had happened… he wished he could just pretend it never happened really. Still he knew beyond any doubt that it was important and he had to share it with others. Just the idea of telling someone made him feel sick yet given how they had reacted to him trying to keep the last bit of information he’d gotten from them Genesis knew that Sephiroth and Angeal would not accept him keeping this to himself.

So here he was, shaking like a leaf sitting across from his father in his own office waiting for Sephiroth and Angeal to get there contemplating just deciding to forget this and go spend a ton of money getting drunk. Veld was eyeing him curiously and was likely to tie him to his chair if he went that route though so instead he sat there very carefully taking apart his pens and putting them back together since it was all that he had on his desk right then and reading LOVELESS did not seem particularly appealing considering he had-

The door swung open and both Sephiroth and Angeal entered. Angeal looked a little ruffled as though he’d just been buried under ten recruits all of whom were just offered a chance to get in SOLDIER for free, it happened once and never again because it was related to ‘the Mission that Never Happened’. Seeing the look followed by a raised eyebrow Sephiroth sent Veld’s way Genesis finished putting together his last pen and slipped it into his drawer before clasping his hands together under his desk.

“On my last mission something happened that I did not actually mention in my report.“ Genesis couldn’t think of a time he’d gotten attention faster aside from that time he’d summoned Bahamut FURY on Sephiroth because of his coat being replaced with a neon pink one.

“Explain.” Sephiroth stated. Angeal sighed and gave Sephiroth a vaguely disapproving look.

Veld leaned forwards a little looking at him intently. “You haven’t been hearing voices have you?”

“Voices? No... no voices.” Genesis wondered briefly if this had anything to do with the one Aerith kept talking about. Setting that and the questions he had about it aside for later he stood and took off his coat, not wanting to damage it again. Then focusing intently he flicked his left hand as he did so a large black wing erupted from his back and feathers gently drifted to the floor much as they had when it first appeared.

To his relief this time there was no pain only a sense of relief as a strain just below his left shoulder blade vanished. Looking at them he waited for their reactions. Angeal just stared at the feathered appendage in awe. Veld looked worried and seemed to be thinking intently and Sephiroth- Genesis twisted as a gloved hand came in contact with his wing and glared at Sephiroth who was reaching out to try touching him again.

“Sephiroth…” His friend stopped and looked at him guiltily lowering his hand back to his side.

“Do you know how this happened?” Angeal asked, ever the practical one.

“No idea. I was in my tent then suddenly I felt like I had to get away from everyone. Once I got away from the camp this came out of my back.”

“I may have an idea of what happened.” Veld said walking around the desk. He paused and picked up a couple of the feathers then held them up to the light so he could see them clearer. “These don’t seem to be normal, if you look there’s a slight red tint like your fire magic.”

“So they were created by my magic?” Genesis asked concerned. Veld shook his head.

“No, at least I don’t think so. With your permission I’d like to have one of the scientists look them over.”

“I don’t-” Genesis started but paused mid sentence catching the looks Angeal and Sephiroth were giving him. Bowing his head in defeat he nodded. “Yeah, okay. Just not Hollander.”

“No, not Hollander.” Veld agreed setting his hand, the real one not the prosthetic, on Genesis’ shoulder. “I never trusted him anyways.”

With that Veld left the room. Genesis sat on his desk and buried his face in his hands, the wing folded against his back. Angeal stood and sat on the desk next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders though he was careful not to disturb the wing.

“How are you holding up?” Angeal asked quietly.

“How do you expect?” Genesis replied tartly.

“Horribly, but that doesn’t stop him from asking.” Sephiroth quipped.

“Not helping Sephiroth.” Angeal chided him. Genesis huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“What am I now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Humans... people don’t have wings.” Genesis stated plainly. Turning his head he looked at Angeal pleadingly. “So what am I if I’m not human?”

“You are my friend... whatever you may end out being that isn’t going to change.”

“I agree with Angeal. You are our friend, Genesis, and that is going to stay the same.”

Genesis smothered a hysterical laugh and turned to press his face against Angeal’s shoulder. Knowing that Sephiroth was still curious he sighed and muttered, “Go ahead Seph... just don’t pull any out unless they are damaged.”

Angeal chuckled and tightened his arm around him. As Sephiroth started carefully running his hands over the black feathers and treating them Genesis slowly relaxed deciding that maybe just this once he’d just let them take care of everything... but only this once.


End file.
